1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated plastic sheets and shaped articles formed therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to laminated plastics suitable as decorative elements and other constructional uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminated films are known in principle (see, for example, French patent specification No. 1,359,975). However, the previously known laminated plastics do not possess all of the desired properties, e.g., printability, thermo-formability, resistance to solvents, and resistance to ignition or gas and smoke production in the event of fire, often required in such materials.